


Is it fate? Is it Destiny? Nope, it's love.

by Butter_me__this



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dimension Travel, Keith is away, Lance is the main character!, M/M, More ships will be introduced, Multiple Dimensions, POV Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: Lance is stuck traveling different dimensions while his team desperately try to find a way to bring him back.What does this have to do with Keith?Everything.





	1. He's the bad guy.

Keith had been sent off to a mission two short days ago. Lance knows because he was at the meeting when the missions were assigned. Keith alone was sent to a planet that held too many numbers in its name while team Voltron was sent out to a planet halfway across the galaxy. Something about Keith doing a mission alone didn't sit right with Lance. Nor Pidge and it obviously didn't sit right with Hunk but when they had confronted Allura and Shiro about it they brushed them off.

("Lance I thought that you were over the rivalry?"

"Wait, what?"

"If the blade thinks that Keith is skilled enough to go on missions alone then it's their business."

"Shiro, no wait, That is not at all what i-"

Allura the ever loyal girlfriend stepped in, "Lance this wouldn't happen to be because of your... jealousy?"

Lance scoffed, he honestly felt a little bit insulted. "Why in the ever holy hell would I be jealous?"

"Because the blade thinks Keith is good enough alone but thinks it's better we stick together?" That shut Lance up. He hadn't really thought about it that way. But the way Allura said it made it sound like she must have been thinking it too. Then that statement didn't sit right with Lance.)

The blades were tuff and he knew Keith could handle the mission and he knew it was better for Voltron to stay together because at any moment the Galra could show up and they might need to form Voltron. So if Shiro and Allura didn't believe him when he said he wasn't jealous that was on them.

However, that didn't explain why Keith was currently in his hotel room sitting on his bed with a sweet angelic smile and petting his hair when he is supposed to be working a dangerous supersecret mission in a planet light years away from them.

"It's okay Lance, you can rest. I’ll be right here." Lance stood up and watched as Keith moved his hand from his head to softly rest on his shoulders. "Keith? What are you doing here? I thought they sent you to-" The sentence died when Keith's hand began to travel up again and he felt his way up to his neck and to cradle his cheek.

"You're so beautiful. Did you know that?" Keith raised his other hand so he could hold Lance's face in his hands and leaned in closer to him making Lance a little lightheaded. "And your eyes! You don't know how many times I have dreamt of just drowning in them." Lance felt overwhelmed at the closeness and the sudden confessions, but something doesn't seem right. A blush decorated his face causing Keith to chuckle and massage his skin with his thumb.

Keith leans closer in and rubs their cheeks together, he lets out a deep breath before snuggling Lances hair, "Keith, dude." Keith leaned back but kept his arms wrapped around his neck, "Not for nothing but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid." Keith's eyes suddenly got darker. "That could be arranged if you like?" Keith suddenly dove forward causing Lance to fall back onto the bed and turn his head away causing Keith to sloppily kiss his jawline. "Keith, no that was not what I was trying to, fuck." Keith didn't mind the change in positions and gladly bit and kissed his way down Lance's neck before running his tongue across Lance's jaw up to his ear where he bit softly.

Lance quickly turned them around with a groan and had Keith pinned under him. "Cut it out!" His voice bounced against the bare walls of the room. Everything was silent except the heavy breathing from Lance and the activated Bayard humming. Lance held the sword against Keith's throat, stopping any further movement from the man under him. Something was off about Keith. Lance tried to examen him and see if anything was off, anything that proved to him that the man under him wasn't Keith.

Dark hair was spread on the pillow around him like a hallow, shining in the moonlight. His deep violet eyes seemed pitch black in the darkness. His arms were each on the side of his face. His outfit was the same cropped jacket and tight black leggings. Everything was the same except.

His fanny pack was missing. Keith didn't have his knife on him like he always did. That put him off.

"LANCE!"

Hunk bursts through the door Bayard in his hand. "Keith?" Hunk lowered his gun and started to cautiously walk toward them. "Hunk! Wait, no! This isn't Keith!"  Lance reached out a hand to stop Hunk’s advances. An animalistic growl sounded from under him and then he was being chocked and held down against the bed. Keith wrestled the Bayard out of his hand and threw it across the floor. Pinning his arms down to the bed.

“Holy shit! I'm gonna get Shiro! Hang in there I'm going to get everyone!” Hunk ran out of the room and Lance could hear him knocking on the doors further down the hall. Shouts approached the room.

Lance gritted his teeth as he turned back to Keith. His eyes were now a glowing red, no white left in them. His air circulation was being cut off and in a futile attempt to get the man on top of him to stop he desperately tried to squirm away from the tight hold. Keith joined his wrist together in a single fist as the other one held Lance's jaw. He dug his thumb and index into Lance's cheek forcing his mouth open. He dove in and captured Lance's mouth in his.

Keith's tongue darted into his mouth and fought for dominance. Lance bit the tongue and felt a liquid drip into the back of his throat, grossed out Lance really hoped that was blood but Keith didn't back down. Instead, he felt Keith’s smirk grow against his mouth as suddenly the warm liquid went from a trickle to a flow of it. He started to feel dizzy and was finally able to catch his breath as Shiro came into the room separated them. Lance gurgled as the warm sweet liquid eased its way past his throat. With a sharp gasp, Lance shut his eyes and tried to keep the room from spinning. Allura and Coran came into his line of vision but everything they said fell to deaf ears. He barely recalled feeling warm hands gently bring his arms down to his sides and someone light taps on his cheek before he fell into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can yall believe I wrote the entire last half while listening to You should see me in a crown by Billie Ellish?  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. He's a fairy tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This reminded Lance of 8-bit chip music and magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these things were stolen from the DND episode but rest assure they look nothing like that.  
> For example, Hunk will have all his hair and no long beard.  
> He has a sexy stubble.

Lance didn't feel like he was waking up from a dream for two reasons; he wasn't tired and he was standing in the middle of a crowded street market. 

He was almost convinced that he had time traveled back to the streets of Cuba where Don Martin would sell his dried fruit and Doña Margarita sold eggs and dairy with her son Julian and the dog that seemed to follow them everywhere. Except he wasn't back home. 

The stands were earthly colors such as different shades of brown or green instead of the bright primary colors of Varadero, Cuba. Instead of loud salsa music flooding the streets, cute high pitched tones flooded the streets. Everything felt so familiar that it had his chest tightening as every breath grew heavy with an ache that longed for home.

"Hey big guy, you mind moving?" Mumbling out a sorry Lance moved over to the side as an elfish looking man walked past him barely reaching his waist. Looking around more carefully Lance noticed that everyone else also looked like elves from the pointy ears to the way they dressed. As he backed into a wall Lance tried to control his facial expressions and remain calm as the sudden reality of what was happening sunk in. 

Things like his had happened before, something to do with Alternative universes and this must be one of them. The people around him all had pointy ears and marks decorating their bodies. As he looked around he noticed the only way to get away from the busy market was to cross an alleyway a few steps down and into an open field. Easy enough. 

"Lance! There you are!" Keith's voice made Lance freeze in his place, he subconsciously found himself reaching for his thigh to activate his Bayard only to touch an empty pocket.

Turning around Lance looked at Keith and found himself more confused than relieved to see that this Keith wasn't the same one that came into his room last night. Keith had freckles scattered across his nose and dark black hair with brown highlights held up in a ponytail. Attached to his back were holographic fairy wings that shine different colors when hit by the sun. His outfit consisted of a light blue shirt that made his frame look far more delicate that Lance knew he was. He had on tight black leggings and instead of his horrendous fanny pack he had leather straps tightened tightly around his thigh and a single blade handle peeked out of his laced up boot. 

Keith stopped as he got closer to Lance and frowned. "You're not Lance."

Keith's wings fluttered in distress behind him and suddenly Lance found himself caged between a stone wall and Keith. "Who are you and why do you look like Lance?" 

There were two things going on in Lance's mind. One good and one bad.

Good: This Keith had a knife unlike the evil copycat back in his universe.

Bad: Said knife was currently being held against his throat.

***

The cottage felt warm and it made Lance feel uncomfortable.

You never notice how fast you find comfort in the cold until you spend months on a castle ship wandering a sub-zero degree space. Lance got used to his hands being cold so now that he was sitting by a fire his hands felt itchy and uncomfortable.

"I mean," Pidge tucked a stand behind her ear as she flipped through pages of a book that looked like they've been through hell and back, "I get that he's not Lance because obviously, I can sense his energy too, but I don't know how to describe it? Like I don't know what he's doing here, or why, or how?" Pidge looked finally looked up and moved her reading glasses from the bridge of her nose to the top of her head.

"Ooh, Pidge not knowing stuff scares me." Hunk jumped from foot to foot and nervously spun his broom between his hands. "Gives me major creeps." Hunk looked over at Lance and frowned. "Are the ropes necessary?" Lance smiled at Hunk because no matter what universe somethings never change.

"Yes." Lance frowned and looked over to Keith as he unfolded his arms to rub at his pointy pierced elf ear, "We still don't know what he is or what he's capable of." Lance was honestly feeling too calm to even care about the situation he was currently in. Looking around Lance tried to ease the tension.

"First of all I'm a human being and my name is Lance. I come from an alternative universe and I have no idea what I'm doing here either." Lance looked at Keith straight in the eyes, "and I just want to go back home." They held eye contact for what felt like ages before Keith unsheathed his knife again with a groan and bent down to cut him free. Pidge snickered and walked back over to her wall of books. "Oh Keith, you're so whipped." She placed the book back on the shelf and grabbed a thinner book. Turning around she reached out her hand for Lance to shake.

"My name is Katie, I'm a mage, this is Hunk, he's a healer, and you've already met Keith, he's a fairy and your boyfriend." Lance chocked on his spit as Keith let out an adorable yelp behind him. "I'm a guardian! And we are not dating!" Pidge dropped his hand and sat at her desk.

"The only reason why you're not dating is because both of you are too dense to see how in love you guys are with one another." Keith spluttered before crossing his arms and sitting on the small couch, "I am manly." Lance wanted to coo at his behavior but decided it'd be best not to anger the 'guardian.' Instead, he walked over to Pidge. Well, Katie in this universe. She had long light brown hair with matching brown eyes, her reading glasses were squared unlike the round one's she can usually be seen with at the castle. She had on a white buttoned-up shirt with muddy green pants. "You look weird."

Katie looked up from her book, "Keith tie him back up." As soon as Keith stood up Lance ran towards Hunk and hid. "No, no, no. I'm sorry it's just. In my universe, we call you Pidge, you have round glasses and have short hair. Don’t tie me back up it’s really uncomfortable.” Lance looked up at Keith and was actually surprised to find the other covering his mouth as the corner of his mouth pulled up in amusement.

“I got it!” Katie stood up and slammed the book down on the desk. “No need to thank me, I know I'm a genius.” As soon as Katie sat back down with a self-satisfied smirk an explosion ragged outside.

Screams erupted outside. Everyone ran outside and saw how fire blasters rained from the sky. “We need our lions!”

“Our what!?”

Lance stopped and noticed that he was actually running nowhere as if on instinct he knew what he needed to do. “We need to help! We need to get out there and fight!” Another crash but this one closer. Keith walked up to him and directed him back into the cottage.  

“No, we are going to fight you are going to stay inside and hide.” Lance shrugged off Keith’s hold. “No way! I’m going to help.”

“You don't even know what war you're getting into.”

“I don't have to to know that! These people don't deserve to die!”

“You aren't strong enough! You. Can't. Fight. Especially a war that isn't yours!”

Lance felt a wave of burning anger under his skin. “I did it once and I will gladly do it again. I am fighting!” His vision blurred and cleared in a blink and he noticed how all around him fire roared and flowed into the sky. Everyone visibly gasped and took several steps back.

Keith reached into his boot and took out his dagger and had it transform into a sword. Katie’s hands glowed green. Hunk stood behind them and made a sign in mid-air with his staff, successfully extinguishing the fire. Hunk ran out from behind the body shield Keith had created and ran to Lance’s side. “When were you going to tell us?” Keith’s body was stiff and his eyes held betrayal and hurt beyond understanding. “Where you waiting till we were in trouble and had no other choice but to trust you?!” Keith charged towards Lance with a raised sword held tightly in his fist.

“ Motus Subsisto!” Katie multiple bracelets jingled as she crossed her arms in an X and somehow stopped Keith from moving. “Keith, you have to remember. This isn't our Lance. He didn't know this, he has nothing to do with this. Right now we have a war to fight. We need to go. Now!” Aggressively Katie dropped her hands back to her sided and Keith dropped to his knees.

Nodding his head Keith stood up but didn't look over to Lance. “Let’s go.” Keith’s wings fluttered and he flew towards the village. Katie looked between Hunk and Keith before walking towards them. “Lance I suggest you stay here till the situation is over, but since you’ve always been stubborn, there's a weapon room in the basement. You said you can fight? Grab what you can and prove it. Hunk, let’s ride.” Hunk patted his shoulder before he and Katie hopped on his staff and rode back into the village.

Lance was gonna help. It didn't matter if it wasn't his war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be just one short chapter but I got a little carried away 😅


	3. What the flames consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lance finds out more about his alternative sleeve he also finds out more about who Keith is.

When Katie said she had weapons she didn't just mean guns. Luckily she had everything labeled

_Spellbooks_

_Explosives_

_Moderns_

_Classics_

Heading over to the classics Lance opened the closet looking door and tried to find something he could work with.

_Spear_

_Knife_

_Sword_

_Lance_

_Bow & Arrows_

Heading over he took a sword and a bow. Running out he went to the modern section and picked up a gun. Making sure he had everything he needed to be strapped to his body Lance left the cottage. The attack seemed to have lowered but multiple people could be seen flying in the air.

"Fuck, I'll never make it on foot." Looking around Lance tried to find something or anything he could-

A horse neighed somewhere near the house and he couldn't be gladder to have grown on a farm.

Lance hoped he wasn't too late.

***

As he made his way toward the village, Lance allowed his mind to wander into how ridiculous this situation was to him. He was almost date raped by Keith’s evil twin, he was forced to swallow some type of liquid and then transported into an alternative reality where he finds alternative versions of his friends only in the forme of some medieval time where magic and elves and guardians exist. So if given enough time to think about it it could grow overwhelming but he didn't have the time to get lost in his mind. He had a job to do, so instead he focused on the horse's hair and how they covered his rosy cheeks from the harsh wind.

When he reached the village he was glad to see that is was successfully evacuated. Hopping off the horse Lance left her untied in the woods nearby and walked around buildings and abandoned stands. A voice led him into a tall building. Walking around Lance tried to imagine he was back in his universe. They have a system.

  1. Look for survivors
  2. Escort any bystanders to safety
  3. Explore the area and take down any enemies.
  4. Get information
  5. Rescue
  6. Leave



So Lance did what he felt familiar with in order to keep himself from freaking out.

Slowly walking around the building Lance made sure to look into every room before moving to the other floor. On the second floor, he found two children huddled under what looked like a desk. “Hey, it’s okay I’m here to help.” He crouched down and reached out for the children. They jerked back and if Lance wasn't mistaken the older child snarled at him. Lance placed his gun on the floor and kicked it away. “I’m here to help.” He reached out and was met with a hesitant gaze.

“I’ve patrolled the first and second floor and no one is there. You can leave through the front door. I left a horse near the village's exit. Take it and go somewhere safe.” Helping them out one by one he ushered them down and watched from the top of the stairs as they ran out. He waited till he heard horse hooves disappear before walking back to the third floor.

***

“As much as I love your little act you can drop it.” Lance searched every room until he found the one where the voice was coming from. Lance recognized the voice and it sent a shiver down his spine. “Where is my general?”

“I don't know who you're talking about but even if we did we wouldn't tell you.”

Keith let out a pained groan and then a thud then silence. “You know. For a leader you're not much of a thinker, are you? You're all brawn no brain. Now, you child-”

“The names Katie.”

“Uhu, I need names and locations now before I shoot your pretty boy's brains out.”

Lance was a bit embarrassed to admit that when he heard pretty boy he instantly thought of Keith. He was more embarrassed by how fast he jumped into the room the gun aimed at Lotor’s head. “Put the weapon down. Now.” Lance carefully crossed the room. He gave the room a quick sweep in search of his friends. Katie was tied to a chair while Hunk and Keith laid on the floor with their hands and legs tied behind them. “Ah, Lance.” He looked back and stopped his advances in shock.

Lotor had his white hair braided and over his shoulder, his skin was a deep tan instead of purple, he had on a white robe lined with gold with silver armor. “My trusty general.” Lance frowned. General?

“Why don't you come back home? Your family misses you.” Lotor raised his hand causing Lance to lift his gun where he had let it fall. “Don't.” Lance coked the gun. Other than the slight hesitation Lotor didn't show any signs of distress. He snapped his fingers and an image amongst smoke appeared in front of Lance covering his view of Lotor.

“Mami?”

The image showed his mother in a dirtied back apron leaning against the wall as she softly ran her hands through the hair of her two daughters. The image panned out showing three generations of family all in the crowded dark room. Some with blood tainting their dirtied faces and clothes.

“Luis? Annabell? Victoria?” His voice got more urgent, but his family didn't seem to hear him.

“Miss them don't you? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find them?” The image disappeared with another snap of fingers and Lance reached out in vain to grip at the disappearing smoke. In an instant, Lance kicked Lotor against the wall and pressed his forearm against his throat while pressing the mouth of the gun against his forehead. “Let them go.”

Lotor chuckled, “Who? The fairy, the doctor, and the witch? Or the family you failed to protect?”

Lance stepped back knocked Lotor over the head with the butt of the gun and knocked his legs out from under. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for.” Delivering kick to his head Lance successfully knocked Lotor out. “I told you back in my universe that you were all bark no bite. It feels so good to be right.”

“Not to ruin your mood but that sounded really evil.”  Turning around Lance saw Katie smirking as she blew her bangs out of her eyes. “A little help?” 

***

After he unties all of them they went into the village and scouted out the area. "Hunk and Katie retrieve the civilians from the bunker. Lance and I will make sure the coast is clear." Katie winked at them and blew kisses as they flew away on Hunk's staff. The silence was thick but when Lance tried to cut it Keith would cut him off with a glare. 

In the end, the girls rode the horse to the bunker and found their parents. Upon being placed back in the village the parents offered to repay him with a feast. Lance had to decline.

Those got old fast anyway. 

***

Lotor didn't have any hidden generals waiting around to jump them so that gave him time to question the group about his alternative self as they carried an unconscious Lotor to hold captive in their cottage.

“So his name was Lance Vazques?”

Hunk nodded as he wrapped his hand around the rope burn on Katie's wrist. “Yeah. He was born into the fire tribe where his family lived for generations. He was recruited for the Galra troops when they saw that he was the most skilled when it came to logic, battle, and-”

“Fire bending? Like in Avatar?”

“I guess you can call it that. It honestly surprised everyone cause no one expected you to hold fire powers, no one in your family has powers. You were born human like me and Katies so we honestly expect you to become a wizard or a healer like me. But then they recruited you and you easily worked your way through the ranks and gained a spot as one of Lotor’s personal generals. Only five people were chosen for the spot. You were recruited as number one.” Lance felt a sense of pride despite knowing that working for Lotor in this universe must have meant nothing but trouble.

“However when Lotor proposed marriage to you,” Lance took a minute to gag as Keith interrupted.

“Wait, are you saying Lotor had a crush on Lance?” Hunk nodded and Katie said, “Trust me, Keith, you're not the only one head over heels for him.”

Keith stomped his foot and raised his fist at Katie carrying her off. It reminded Lance of what he used to do to scare off the bullies when they picked on his twin Rachel. No intention of harming them just give them a scare. However, the idea of this universe Keith having a crush on him made him heavily flustered. 

“Yeah. Anyway, when you turned him down he got angry and tried to force you under a love spell. Thankfully you were able to knock him unconscious and escape. You took your family and came to me for help. I called up Katie and we were able to place your family in a cabin under a cloaking spell. You then left them to join us in building a coalition against Lotor. We recruited Keith the guardian of water and his brother Shiro who was the leader of the water tribe. It was easy seeing as he and Lotor, the leader of the fire tribe, had been butting heads.”

“Was?”

“He went missing,” Keith spoke up, “It’s been a year.” They reached the cabin and Keith stalked right in. “It’s been hard on all of us,” Lance had to lean down to be able to hear what Katie whispered at him, “but mostly on Keith. Shiro's husbands are currently running the tribe as substitutes but Shiro was his brother, heck sometimes Shiro acted like a father to him, so its harder on Keith.”

When they got inside Katie motioned him towards her desk where she opened the book and notebook to where she had left off and tried to explain what was going on. 

***

 That night Lance had trouble falling asleep both because of the situation he was in and the situation he wasn't in. He began to wonder about his friends back home and how they would be coping with this situation. The last thing he remembers is being attacked and passing out. 

Was the Lance of this reality inhabiting his body right now? Were they able to capture whatever had attacked him? (It's called a Malügnerplum)

Long story short Lance couldn't sleep and decided it would be better if he blew off some steam. Keith seemed to have the same idea. "Couldn't sleep?" Keith grunted but didn't elaborate further. He stepped on a paddle and multiple metal balls flew into the night sky. Closing his eyes Keith took a deep breath as the ball began to fall. Within seconds Keith sliced through them in a blink and they fell to the floor. "So guardian of Water, huh?" Keith looked at him for a bit. Looked him up and down before reloading the peddle on the ground. 

"My Keith was actually a guardian spirit of fire."

That got the attention of Keith. He stopped and looked back at Lance, "What are you getting at?" Lance shrugged and slid the bow off his shoulder. "Nothing. I just think it's funny how you're water and he's fire while I'm water and this lance is fire." Keith pointed at Lance with his sword, "There is nothing funny about that." Raising his hands in surrender Lance took a step back. "Jeez. I was just wondering why you're the guardian of water when you seem to fit for the guardian of fire role so well."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. His feet were swiped out underneath him and in an instant, he was on his back looking up at Keith as he was framed by a starry night sky. "Don't you ever compare me to that monster! I am nothing like him! He killed my family and I had to watch as his flames devoured my village." 

Keith kneeled down. Lance could see how his eyes brimmed with tears and how his wings fluttered and shimmered in the moonlight. "To believe I was starting to fall in love with you. You were so kind and open. You were there with me when no one else was. You were perfect." A tear fell onto Lance's cheek and dripped onto the grass. Everything was quiet and cool. Insects chirped in the night as a breeze flew through the trees. 

"But you're no different than them. You're made out of the same evil they are. You lied and betrayed us. Betrayed me! You're no better than Lotor."

Keith stood up and threw his sword on the ground. It shrank next to lance and turned into a dagger. Lance laid in place and let the gentle breeze sweep past him. Once felt his heart swell in pain and loss. The image of his family trapped somewhere, probably starving and being tortured, it brought tears to Lance's eyes. Lance cried himself to sleep out in the field under the stars and he started to wish for rain. 

But he fell asleep and it never rained. 

Keith left and didn't come back for his dagger, but when Lance woke up the next morning a blanket was thrown over him and the dagger was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep dragging these chapters on too long! No more fillers. I swear


	4. Tears and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter

Shiro refused to talk about it and no one was going to force him to talk about it. So the next best thing was to call Keith.

“You guys do know how absolutely insane that sounds right?” Keith whispered into the phone. Before Hunk could answer Keith shushed them and placed the phone on the ground. Keith ran off the screen and the sound of a fight could be heard. A few minutes passed and then they were moving.

“You know if you’re too busy…” Keith finally got into a clearing and the shrieks became distant.

“No!” A growl sounded causing Keith to look around then lower his voice. “No, it's fine. What were you saying about Lance?”

“He’s in a coma and Shiro won't come out of his room because of the creature that put Lance in a coma and it's been a whole day and the King is nowhere to be found and the public is acting really weird and we are too confused and scared to leave the mansion.” Keith stared at them and Hunk thought that maybe the screen has frozen. Hunk reached out and tapped the screen. “Keith?”

Keith blinked and nodded before coming to a conclusion. “I’ll be over there as soon as I can.” Before anyone could convince him otherwise he hung up.

Staring at the empty screen Hunk let out a deep breath. “It’s a miracle that I don't already have white hair.” He rubbed his temples and tightened his bandana. Pidge flopped on the seat next to him with a smirk. “Young love.”

***

Lance looked pale and malnourished. “Are you sure he’s eating well?”

“The dude is hooked up to some weird alien machine that feeds him nutrition through his veins. For course is doing well.” Pidge and Hunk sat across the room as Keith stood by Lance’s body.

Keith brushed the bangs away from Lance’s forehead and ran his thumb across his tan cheek. “Where’s Allura and Coran?” Finally taking a step back Keith walked over to the two paladins. They shrugged. “Allura and Coran are in the public searching for the king, asking around. So far, nothing.” Keith hooked his thumbs into his fanny pack and leaned on one foot.

“Wheres Shiro?” Keith looked back over at Lance. “Did he also get attacked?” Hunk shook his head and lead him down the hall. “No. I mean yes? Kind of? But we were able to trap the thing before it created any more mayhem.” Keith grew nervous and hurried the pace.

“I need more information on whatever this thing is.”

“We don't know its name,” Pidge caught up to them, slightly out of breath, “What we do know is that the thing change shape. When it attacked Lance it looked like you. I actually thought that I had walked into you two having sex but then I saw Lance struggling and trying to kick you off and then you, well the thing, kissed him and slowly Lance stopped struggling. SO when Shiro Hunk and I ran over and pulled it off Lance was slowly losing consciousness. Allura and Coran went to him and tried to keep him awake. Shiro and Hunk held you back as I tried to find something to tie it up with…”

***

Shiro tightened his legs around the bottom half of Keith and pursed his lips closed with the effort it took to keep Keith held down. “Keith! Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?!?” Keith’s struggles slowed down as he craned his neck to look over at Shiro. Hunk squeezed his upper half tighter as he tried to worm his arms free. Keith’s eyes glowed red for a brief moment before a blood curling smirk made its way to his face. “Shiro.” His voiced changed. It sounded like.

“Shiro please.”

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. “Shiro please, let me go.”

Shiro threw himself away, letting go of the legs in his hold. “Adam?”

Pidge came back with rope and dropped it. “What the fuck is going on?” Hunk didn't loosen his hold. “The thing shapeshifted into this man. Hurry up and give me the rope. Someone check on Shiro!”

Shiro felt himself crying as he looked at his fiance. Adam had the same chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. His sun-kissed skin looked vibrant in the moonlight causing Shiro’s heart to ache and a chill to enter his bones. “This. This isn't real. You're not real!” Adam looked hurt as Pidge made quick work of tying him up.

“But I am Shiro! I’m here! Please! I’m so so so sorry.” Adam had tears running down his face as he desperately tried to crawl towards Shiro. “Don’t let them hurt me, Shiro! Please help me.” Shiro quickly rose to his feet and tried to reach out to his lover but Coran rushed over to him and held him back. For his age the Altean was strong.

“No, you don't my boy. You’re going to stay right here. Come let's go get Lance to the pod.” Shiro desperately tried to free himself from the man’s hold “No! No! Adam needs me! I need to help him!” Coran harshly dropped Shiro onto the bed and gripped his shoulders tightly. “Shiro enough! That isn't the real Adam. This isn’t an illusion, this isn't a dream this is real life and that is a monster.

I need you to snap out of it!” Shiro closed his eyes and tried to block out the screams coming from Adam. From the monster.

“What do you need me to do?”

***

“Allura and Coran took Lance to the healing pod while Shiro, hunk, and I took the thing and locked it in a cell that so conveniently happened to be in the basement of the mansion. Turns out that when the thing kissed Lance it, released some pink liquid, that honestly looked like Pepto Bismol, down Lance’s throat and knocked him out. We tried to interrogate it but the thing kept speaking in like rhymes or something. All we know so far is that; A. It takes one look at you and can turn into what you most desire. B. Its saliva can paralyze and put you in a comma, and C. The king disappeared the night this thing attacked.”

They stopped in front of Shiro’s door and Keith took the time to take everything in. “Wait is the thing shapeshift to what you desire most then,” Kieth frowned as he tried to work everything out, “why did it turn into me when attacking Lance?“

Pidge patted his back as Hunk opened the door. “That’s something you should ask him when he wakes up.’ Keith looked around the room and felt his heart drop as he spotted Shiro curled under his covers, a tray of food was lying untouched on the desk next to him.

“If he wakes up.”

***

It made Keith feel horrible to see someone s strong and tall look so small and vulnerable. Shiro shook his head and pushed the bowl of food goo away. “I can’t.” Keith shook his head and picked up another spoonful. “Come on one more then I promise you don't have to eat more.” Keith pressed the spoon to Shiro’s lips until he opened up. Feeding him the last spoon he set aside the food and sat at the foot of the bed.

“What happened?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, “Keith I’m fine. Arent, you supposed to be on that mission on the planet-” “Don't try to change the conversation young man.” Keith wagged his finger at Shiro surprising both Pidge and Hunk. They had never seen Keith be so playful and open to anyone. Sure Keith was more open and calm around Shiro but it was always out of respect. But since now Shiro was no longer his leader he could finally be his brother again.

“Keith I-” Shiro lifted his mechanical arm and motioned to his surroundings. “I’ve been through worse and I've been through better. I’ll be fine.” He dropped his hand back to the bed and cast his gaze downwards. “It just came as a surprise but I promise I’m okay now.”

Shiro’s eyes welled up with unshed tears and he desperately tried to blink them away. “Shiro please, talk to me.’ Keith leaned down to meet Shiro’s gaze. “ Let me help you. Let me be there for you.” Shiro shook his head. “I left, Keith. I left him when he needed me the most. When I needed him the most.” Shiro raised his fist to cover his mouth as a hiccup escaped him.

“We were going to get married soon, you know that. A May wedding. Wait till you finish finals and then take a road trip to Nebraska and finally get hitched.” Shiro unfolded his fist and ran his hand down his face. “I never meant to hurt him nor leave him. I didn't even apologize before I left.” Keith took a moment to understand and piece in what little scattered information his brother gave him. Then he got mad.

“You didn't talk after the fight? You promised me you were going to talk things out before you left! Is that why he asked to be transferred after the mission?” Keith and Adam used to be close. After the ship left the atmosphere Adam left Keith alone at the takeoff stands, Keith knew how emotional seeing Shiro must have made Adam feel so he gave him time. He had walked home and took his time.

He hadn't seen Adam for the following two days. Keith could guess what had happened but a little part of him had hoped. Even as he sat there filled with disappointment and anger he knew there was nothing he could do now. All he could do was listen and hold his brother.

***

“Shiro doesn't like this."

“Shiro doesn't have to like it. Either way, I’m going in.”

Keith rushed down the stairs as Pidge and Hunk followed. As he reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and in walked Allura and Coran.

“Keith my boy! What are you doing here?” Coran walked up to him and gave him a side hug. Coran hadn't called him number 4 since he left for the blade. Keith kind of wonders if someone else is number four or if they just skip the number. A selfish part of him doesn't want anyone else to be number four.

“I thought you were on a mission on planet X-2390-Peldest?” Aallura walked over and hugged him.

The hug was awkward and Keith stood stiff for a while before awkwardly returning the hug. “Hey princess. Hunk and Pidge called me about the incident and I was going to head down and interrogate the thing. But now that you two are back I’d like to ask a few things.”

Allura backed away and Coran leads them into the dining room and sat them all down. Keith had his arms crossed and was staring them all down.

“How is lance’s progress?”

Coran, “Hasn't changed, however, we have seen more brain activity yesterday than on the first day.”

“Why isn't he in a healing pod?”

Allura, “As soon as we captured the shapeshifter we rushed Lace to the castle and placed him in a pod. The healing pod showed us his vitals and how to fix them but seeing as our technology is outdated by about thousands of years it couldn't recognize the magic inside of Lance and thus couldn't heal him. Seeing as theoretically he is in perfect condition health-wise.”

“Magic?”

Pidge, “The pod scanned high rates of quintessence in his bloodstream, higher than any human should have. His brain is being taken over by some kind of alchemy far stronger than anything. Not even the castles logs have any information on it so we have every right to believe this is a new sort of development made after the downfall of Altea.”

Keith hummed along and waited a bit more. He uncrossed his arms and leaned against the table. “You guys mentioned that the king went missing?”

Allura nodded. “Yes. When the creature attacked Lance we sent Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro to go meet with the king and inform him that one of our paladins had been attacked by a creature and demand answers. However,” Allura leaned against the table to get closer to Keith, “the king was nowhere to be found. We tried to inform the guards about the missing king but they didn't seem to care all they said was ‘we are aware’ The public was no different.”

This was… weird. Keith stood up and asked his last question ‘And you said that you already tried to interrogate the shifter?” The team nodded. “Alright. I’m going down there.” He looked back as the chairs scrapped against the floor. “Alone.” Everyone slowly sat back down and let him walk away.

(“I’m not letting you walk away from this that easily!”

“Lance. Move.”

“What if I don't?”

“I’ll move you.”

“I’m the youngest of four and an uncle of two. Try. Me.”

Neither of them moved. After a moment of silence, Lance deflated and dropped his arms and motioning Keith to pass. Keith suddenly felt heavy. He didn't expect- he didn't want- he was just needed- “I just hope you know what you're walking away from.” Keith didn't want to leave. He wanted Lance to beg, he wanted Shiro to beg, he wanted the team to beg, he wanted to stay. “I do.”

Keith stepped past Lance and tried to memorize the heat radiating from the man next to him.

“Do you?” )

The basement was dark and filled with dust and in the far back laid a cage carved into the wall holding a man. Adam.

“Who are you?” Not Adam.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Keith stopped a few feet away from the cell and waited for the creature to walk forward. The things eyes grew read as everyone told him it would but his figure didn't change. “You're different than the others.” Keith huffed out a laugh. “I’m half Galra.”

“No,” the things voice grew in volume and it tilted its head, “you're a selfish one arent you? You want everyone you cant have.” Keith stared into the things bare eyes. He looked identical to Adam except he was missing the glasses. “Who do you want?” Keith uncrossed his arms and grasped the cell’s bars. They rattled with the force of the movement but the creature hardly blinked. “I’m the one in charge of this interrogation. What did you do to Lance?” The creature looked him up and down before smiling wickedly. Their forme changed then Keith was looking up at Lance. “It took me a while but now I understand. You’re Keith, _his_ Keith.”

It looked identical to Lance. Tall tan skin, warm to the touch, dark brown eyes that glistered with mischievous, his blue and white baseball shirt and skinny jeans, but his olive green sweater was missing. “What did you do to Lance.” The creature frowned and leaned back, clearly confused by the lack of reaction. “You're foolish if you think I would tell you so easily.” Lance’s brown eyes were consumed by red again, starting from the iris and spreading across his eyes like the red sea. His shape changed again and in front of him stood his father.

Short buff man with dark hair and even darker eyes. He died when Keith was only 11, it's been years since he last saw him but he clearly remembered the scar being on his right eyebrow. Not his left.

Keith was starting to pick up a pattern. Keith had the upper hand. “Every time you change shape your eyes go red, and you change into the people we’ve lost?” 

“Desire.”

Everyone likes to show off, monsters weren't excluded. Turning around Keith gave the prisoner his back and smiled. “Then why did you turn into me when you attacked Lance? I thought the thing Lance most desired was to see his family again?” He could hear the thing step closer and Keith shivered as he felt their breath ruffle his hair. “You don't know? That’s interesting.”

Keith turned around. Despite the creature being inches away from his face, Keith didn't flinch. The thing changed forms again and looked like Lance again. “Know what?” Keith frowned at the shakiness in his own voice

“The boy was heartbroken when you left. He wouldn’t come out of his room for days. You broke him. He misses his family, sure, but that's old news. He was healing slowly, but he healed and then you up and left him? Ouch! That has got to hurt.”

Lies.

“Everyone around him changed, everyone moved on. Everyone but him.”

Nothing but lies.

“Pidge got Hunk, Shiro has, Allura got Coran. And him? He lost his other half. He lost you, Keith.”

Keith reached into the cell and took a hold of the blue and white baseball shirt and pressed his -beautiful- face against the bars. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know anything! They left me!” Keith was surprised to find that he was crying. Maybe he shouldn't have come down here alone. “You're making this all up. There's no way…”

Keith’s grip lessened as everything started to come together.

“Look at your face! Gosh, Mullet, I think you’ve gotten dumber since you left.”

Keith must have looked so overwhelmed and he wanst acting. “But how-?”

\“Mind reading! Jesus Christ, you really are slow!” Lance bent down to meet Keith’s eye level and smirked a cold and heartless smirk. “One look and I can see all your memories, all your thoughts, all your insecurities, all your desires. I find its easiest to corrupt someone when you're dressed as the person they want the most. You don't know the things I can get people to do just because I'm wearing their lovers face.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. _Focus, you're almost there._

“What are you going to do with Lance?”

The thing stood back up and crossed the cell back to his bed. He sat and stared.

Stared and stared and stared.

“Answer me!” It smiled wide and gummy. The smile that would once fill his stomach with butterflies now filled him with acid.

"To have a team you need a leader.”

“Shiro”

“Exactly. The leader needs to be responsible, all work no play. A leader leads the team but what holds up the team? Who is the center of the team? Who is the foundation? Who. Is. The. Weak. Link.”

“... Lance.”

“Bingo!”

Keith covered his mouth as more tears spilled out of his eyes. “You're going to kill him…” The smile flew right off and was replaced by a scowl, “Don't be stupid! I need him alive! At least for now.” The smirk came back. “I just have him hopping around universes. Have him in a comma. The only reason why he’s alive right now is that he’s fighting it. He wants to get out, he wants to come back. But, sooner or later he will find the perfect universe, find a universe where he is wanted, needed, where his home and you never leave and his friends still love him. Where you love him. Then he won't fight it. Then he will stay. Then we will attack. Haggar will kill you all.”

Silence.

“So you're working for Haggar.”

The creature blinked and stood back, “What?”

“Your plan,” Keith began to walk away, “you make us weak and when we are distracted you contact Haggar and send a robot beast to kill us? Brilliant I must say.”

Keith walked away as Just as he opened the door Keith looked back and whipped the tears off his cheek, “The plan I mean, you? Not so much.”

***

"I need to head back soon." 

"You're not staying?" 

"I'll be back as soon as I finish the mission."

"Sure you will."

"Pidge-"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this might be confusing so let's make it simple.  
> Lance got attacked Monday night.  
> The chapter takes place on Wednesday  
> The next chapter will be Lance POV on Tuesday


	5. Your past doesn't define who you are

Katie nudged him awake with a soft kick to the stomach. Actually, it wasn't that soft.

“Wake up the sleepover ended.”

While Lance was wheezing for breath somewhere in the background he could hear Hunk telling Katie to calm down. “God I sure love waking up to the feeling of pain first thing in the morning.”

“Kinky.”

“Katie!” As Lance stood up he tried to find purchases on the fence next to him. “God, what day is it?”

They all walked inside and Lance tried not to feel insulted at the fact that Keith was nowhere to be found. “Today's Tuesday. We're going to try to interrogate him and see what info he can give us.” Hunk gave him a plate of eggs and some bacon as he sat down on the couch. “You guys don't know how much I’ve missed earth food.”

Hunk and Katie turned to look at each other. “You don't live on earth?” Keith walked in and having heard the question looked equally as confused. Lance swallowed his food and started to explain everything as he ate.

“Wait so is that what you meant when you said ‘I did it once and I’ll do it again.’?”

Lance set his plate aside and nodded. “I had a chance. I could have said no, and walked out and I’m pretty sure blue would understand and take me back home. I mean there isn't anything really special about me so I’m pretty sure they would have founded another blue paladin in no time but,

“My family got chased out of their home in Cuba because of a war. My family died because of the war. When I moved to America I found myself in a war. War followed me everywhere I go, people get hurt everywhere I go. Innocent people. So if there is a chance that- that- I could change that and help. It doesn't matter what war I have to fight, I’ll be damned if I don't help because   will never let anyone go through what I went through.”

The room was silent and it hanged heavily between them. Standing up Lance clapped his hands, “Well you said that the only way I can get out of this universe is to face my greatest fear so, let's go interrogate Lotor and see what he can give us.”

*******

“Brainwashed?”

“Nope.”

“Selective memory loss?”

“Dude can you please just shut

“Or are you acting?”

Lance raised his arms in defeat and took a step back, “Okay I'll admit,” He said as he retreated back to his group, “Keith always was the better one of the two when it came to interrogation.” Lance sat back down and allowed a blushing Keith to take the lead.

“Where are your generals?”

Lotor smirked and looked past him to stare at Lance, “You're sitting amongst him.”

He was getting frustrated. Keith held tightly at his chin and forced Lotor to look at him, “Hey pretty boy, look at me, I’m the one asking questions.”

Lotor was silent for a while and just glared at Keith until he broke eye contact and started choking. Keith leaned back and watched as Lotor bowed down his head and he coughed up water. “Have you ever drowned?” Lotor looked up at Keith and tried to glare at him through watery eyes, “Do you know what it feels like to have your lungs burn in need for air but as soon as you open your mouth, buckets, and buckets of salty water fill your lungs.” Lotor shook his head and coughed up buckets and buckets of water. With a snap of Keith's fingers, Lotor stopped spitting out water and took in a deep breath.

Keith kneeled and once again lifted Lotor face to make eye contact. “Where are your generals?” Lotor gasped and shut his eyes tight. “They did not accompany me. I asked them to guard Lance’s family. I thought it would be an easy mission. Beg and persuade Lance to come back with me. I guess I was wrong.”

Lance stood up and walked over to them, Keith took a step back, “What is so special about me?” Lotor ran his eyes all over him and suddenly his eyes glowed red, then went back to his normal eye color. “You aren't Lance. Well, at least not my Lance.”

Lotor groaned and tried to curl into himself. Looking back Lance saw Keith slowly bring his hands closer to one another as if crumpling a piece of paper. “Answer his question.”

Dropping his hands Keith nodded to Lance and Lance looked back over to Lotor.

“My father, Zarkon, was fighting a war with all the other element kingdoms. Our guardian, the guardian of fire, was always butting heads with my father. Always getting into fights. The Guardian Alford wanted to end the war peacefully. Acknowledge the differences and have peace but my father was in lust for power and would listen to no one. In the end, he killed Alford.

“Everyone expected his daughter Allura to be the next guardian but after she went through the trials and she didn't possess the power of the guardian we sent out troops to find our missing guardian. For years Zarkon looked for the missing guardian until he, unfortunately, died in battle. I took over with the help of my mother and together we searched the kingdom for the new guardian. That is when we found you.”

Lotor smiled at the memory completely oblivious to the turmoil Lance was going through, “You didn't know, your family didn't know. I chose you. You thought you were taking the trial to be my general when in reality you were taking the guardian test. You passed the test.”

Everyone let out a gasp and turned to Lance. “Did-”

“You know? Nope, no one did. Only me and Haggar. Though you were close to finding out! Somehow you and Allra became buddies and she almost spilled our secret. Thankfully though we were able to prevent that little accident.”

He could only think the worst at the moment. If Lotor dare to lay a finger on Alluras head he would-

“You will what?”

Lance was leaning into Lotor one hand on the back of the chair as another fist was lifted up prepared to strike. The flames that surrounded him made him feel unbearably hot but never burned him. “Lance, honey calm down.” Now Lotor looked scared. Good.

“Lance enough.” Lance turned around and found Keith slowly start approaching him. “It’s okay.” Keith’s hand reached out and stopped midway. Lance looked at the open unguarded palm and the soft determined violet eyes. Lance stared and he felt himself instantly calm down. This was new.

“Interesting.” Lance glared back at Lotor who looked between the two and smirked. Lance raised his fist again.

“Lance! No, no, no, no!”

Lance struck down hard causing Lotor’s head to turn. Lance ran out of the room.

***

“Hey, Mami,”

Keith turned the corner and leaned against the wall hiding but being able to see Lance sitting at the doorway, “Believe me when I say that despite spending two years in space this has got to be the weirdest experience ever. Not the magic mechanical fueled by the power of friendship giant lions airplanes, or the giant evil purple cats. Multi-universe has got to win the title of weirdest space adventure.” Lance went quiet and Keith was about to approach him but then Lance looked up at the sky.

“I think I’m in love with Keith, Mami.”

Keith froze a few feet away from him and tried to calm his heart cause, this was not his Lance.

Not his Lance.

“I guess I always kind of knew that. And I guess you knew that too. Every time I called home and whined about his hair and about his skills you would always humming in that ‘i know something you don't’ kind of way. But I've always been too scared to admit it. I guess it easier to say it now because I’m alone in a way? And he loves Keith too. I can feel it.” Keith felt like he wasn't supposed to be here. The tenderness of Lance's voice grasped Keith's heart and fill him with grief. There were so much trust and pain that the words struck straight through his heart.

“Katie said that the only way to escape this reality is to face my greatest fear. That night Keith pinned me to the ground and compared me to Lotor hurt Mami. I would have thought that after I woke up I would be home. Let’s be honest. What is my greatest fear? Losing him. Losing everyone. So why am I here?!” Keith winced as Lance yelled out into the sky. Thunder sounded across the sky and rain fell onto the ground. Lance’s heavy breathing blended with the sound of the rain hitting the stone floor.

“I just want to go home.”

***

Lance sat down and let the rain fall on his head.

“You're going to get sick.” Lance jumped at the sound of Keith’s voice and whipped his head around. “Keith?”

Keith sat down crossed legged against the door frame, his wings stretched out towards the rain. “So, you're the fire guardian?” Lance looked down at his hands, “Is… Is that bad?”

Keith looked out into the forest and raised one knee up to rest his elbow on, “Yeah.”

Lance nodded and followed his gaze out into the green forest. “But it doesn't have to be.”  Lance looked over to Keith and let out a small smile.

“Why weren't you scared?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I lashed out at Lotor. When the flames consumed me, you calmed me down. Why?”

Keith ripped a strand of wet grass and caught the drop of water in his palm. “I wasn't going to,” throwing away the grass Keith played with the small raindrop making it bigger with every sentence, “ but then I saw you cry. It was so weird. Your eyes were their normal color, unlike last time. You seemed more, human. Instead of vaporizing the tear put out the flames in its way. And. I don't know. I guess I just acted on instinct.”

The raindrop was now the size of his palm.

“Yeah, my Keith was always the impulsive one.” A far away look covered his eyes as the stared at raindrop.

“Was?”

“Well he left us to join another rebel team and I haven't seen him for months now.” Keith nodded and sucked in a breath, “Do you love him? Do you miss him?”

Lance was quiet for a really long time before he looked back outside. “Yeah. I do.” Keith eased the raindrop back to the ground and watched it roll away.

“I used to be in denial for a really long time, I hated him at first because he was so perfect and he didn't have any flaws. Then we got trapped in an intergalactic war and I started hating him less and less. Shiro disappeared and then Keith became our leader. I remember how scared he looked.

"I was there for him and he actually made me feel needed. Soon enough we became friends and he seemed so different. We knew everything about each other I knew how he doesn't like humidity, he doesn't like it when the food on his plate touches, and how when going to sleep he curls into a ball but always wakes up sprawled all over the bed or sofa. He seemed so human and approachable and I found myself falling in love with him.

“I remember one time I walked in on his sitting on the bathroom floor eating some sort of alien chips and when I asked him what he was doing he simply patted the spot next to him and we sat there in silence just staring at each other's reflection and eating. I remember thinking ‘there's no other place I would rather be at right now than here sitting on the bathroom floor pressed against Keith and laughing as we eat chips and make silly faces in the mirror.’

“But then two days later he left. He joined a secret rebel group and now is halfway across the galaxy alone.”

Lance laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, didn't mean to dump all of that on you. I don't really have anyone to talk to about this type of stuff.”

Keith chuckled along with him until the silence settled back between them. “I don't hate you.”

Lance hummed in confusion

“Well, my Lance. I don't hate him and I regret all those things I said to you yesterday because I didn't mean any of that. Well, the I love you was real but everything else was just… I was speaking out of  a broken heart.”

Lance smiled at his stumble of words and even if he didn't know this Keith everything felt so familiar and warm. “You don't have to apologize. You just found out the man you love was working with the enemy. You had every right-”

“No, I didn't!” Keith shouted and the rain around him fluttered away from them before returning. “I had no right to pick at your insecurities and to hold you accountable for the things you didn't do. I’m sorry.” Lance smiled and hugged Keith. Keith was stunned into silence as rain hut the top of his head and his nose was buried into a shoulder.

“This is the part where you hug back.”

“Shut up, and careful with the wings.”

The hug was warm and lasted about a minute before a bright light surrounded them

“Keith?”

Keith pulled back and let his eyes shift to the chest before him. A bright purple soul winked at him. He looked up to the blue eyes and let out a scoff of disbelief. “I’m back! I can't believe it! It was like I was asleep because in a blink- mhmp!” Lance didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Keith drove in and kissed him. Closing his eyes Lance leaned into the kiss and worked his way up Keith's spine and into his hair, successfully taking it off the ponytail.

Keith melted into the kiss until he heard a throat clear behind them. “So I’m guessing Lance is back.” Keith didn't dare turn around and face Katie's smug face so instead watched as the rain outside slowed down to a light drizzle. “Goodness Keith you broke the man!” At the sound of Hunks alarmed voice, Keith looked at Lance and bit down a smile at Lance’s blissed-out face.

Lance had his eyes half-lidded and a lopsided grin that took over his face, a blush dusting his cheeks and almost matching the red of his lips. When he caught Keith staring he smiled and was about to lean in for another kiss but instead was met with Keith's hand and soft giggles from his friends.

Keith stood up and offered Lance a hand. “We have to talk about a lot of things.”

Lance took the hand and stood up. Still holding the hand Lance smiled wide because he was home and Keith loved him no matter what. So with the widest smile and a breath of disbelief, Lance bent down and whispered into Keith’s shoulder.

“You love me.”


	6. Memories of old and new

The Garrison felt so small compared to the castle of lions.

As they walked down the halls Lance ran his hand against the walls and tried to memorize every bump and indent. The orange, white, and black walls were refreshing to look at and easy on his eyes after having to live in an all white and glowing neon baby blue castle. Hunk walked beside him talking on and on about the new classes and Lance didn't even worry about following along because this wasn't an alternative reality. This was a memory.

Hunk would say; “Dude we're so alike it's freaky.”

Lance would answer; “Its destiny!”

And together they would walk into class and line up and there they would meet… wait.

“Wheres Keith?”

“Who?”

Lance looked around and didn't catch a glimpse of the dark-haired fifteen-year-old.

So it wasn't a memory.

***

“You’re my, mom? How? How did you get to earth? How did you meet my dad? How are you sure?” Keith felt like he was going to be sick. Too many questions bubbled up and chocked him. He was getting dizzy and nauseous. 

“I’m sure.” Krolia narrowed her eyes as he inspected Keith, “This isn't how I hoped I would meet you again, and this isn't how I wanted to tell you, but its the truth.” She sounded all business but her voice had a soft edge to it. “We can talk about this later.”

Keith knew how he felt now. He felt enraged.

“What?!” Keith took a few steps forward until he was toe to toe with Krolia. “You drop a bomb like this and tell me you’ll explain later?” He needed to punch something.

“We’ve got more important things to deal with right now.” Krolia’s tone didn't change at all and her gaze didn’t soften. She looked more like a spy than a mom.

Keith scolded and grit his teeth. “Fine.” He wanted to fight and to push for answers but the distant sound an awful lot like Shiro echoed through his head.

_Patience yields focus._

“We’re going after the enriched quintessence that created Ranveig’s superweapon.” Krolia turned and headed towards the pilot's seat.

“What?” Keith followed her, “Kolivan and I have been searching for that same quintessence for a long time, that was the whole point of this mission.” Keith sat down in the pilot’s seat and fixed the seat. He was way shorter than the normal Galra.

“I was with Ranveig when an unmarked cargo ship passed his region. When we checked it out there was no crew aboard. The ship had been nearly torn to pieces. However, inside there was a single vat of quintessence that remained. It wasn't like any of the quintessence we’d ever seen” With the promise of a lead Keith grew more urgent, quickly forgetting about his mother and focusing solely on the mission. “Were there any navigation records aboard?”

Keith brought up the map and was awaiting for coordinates. “No, but I did analyze the ship myself and the radiation signature indicated it had passed through the quantum abyss.”

Dropping his arms down to his lap Keith looked back to Krolia, “Quantum abyss? What’s that?”

***

Lotor and Allura worked in silence. Keith left a few hours previous to their meeting and the paladins refused to leave the planet.

“With all due respect Princess, wouldn't it be safer to leave the planet? Get as far away from the threat as possible?” Lotor looked around, searching the room for the paladins and when he didn't see them he turned around and walked towards Allura. Hugging her from behind Lotor rested his head on top of hers, “I worry for you, Princess.”

Allura dropped her hands and leaned her back against his chest, “We cant. Not yet.”

Allura turned around in his arms. “We need to find a way to help Lance, we need to be one step ahead.”

“Ahead of who?”

“Haggar.”

_***_

_“Today is July 2nd, three months after you left and Keith! Has officially taken his first step three minutes ago!”_

_The camera shifted away from the man face and down toward a baby sitting on a wooden floor babbling as his fist flew up and down. “Come on baby! Can you do it again?”_

_The baby looked up and smiled, waving his hands around._

_“Show mommy what you can do!”_

_The camera shifted and moved backward before resting on the floor. The baby gurgled before using his hands to push himself off the ground. With the encouragement of his father, the baby wobbly took his first step forward._

_“That's it you little rascal, come to your old man!” The baby cooed and took another step and then quickly took two more. “That's it, big guy. Come say hi to your mama.” They baby stumbled forwards and quickly made it to the camera._

_“Did you see that honey?! Our little baby’s all grown up!” The man turned the camera once again and squished his face against the baby. “I’m so proud of you baby and I bet mama is too.”_

_“Maaaaa-ma?”_

_“Is… is that your first word?!”_

_“Ma-ma!”_

_They spun around the small living room as the proud father howelled with pride and joy. “I can't believe it! You're going to freak out when you come back.” The man’s gaze softened to longing as his child quietly repeated ‘mama’ as he nibbled at his father's ear. “We miss you Krolia. Come back to us soon.”_

_***_

_“Lance? Lance, come in!”_

_With a grunt, Lance opened his eyes and looked around. There was a high pitch ringing in his ears that muffled all voices around him._

_“Lance please say something!” Keith's voice rang louder than the ringing causing him to stand up. Exhaling heavily he willed his muscles to relax as he stared at the blue sky. An explosion drew his eyes away from the sky and panic spread across his eyes._

_“Veronica?”_

_There was a woman laying on her side a few feet away from Lance causing him to stand up quickly only to fall back on his knees. “Puta Madre-” Taking a sharp intake of breath he tried again. “Veronica!”_

_He spotted her and he almost fell back to his knees. “No! Padre nuestro porfavor!”_

_Running towards her Lance fell next to her and rolled her onto his lap. “Veronica” His voice sounded broken. He rubbed her arm tenderly until she opened her eyes. “Lance?”_

_“Veronica, you're okay. You're going to be okay.” Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to her helmet. The moment was broken as they were shot at._

_In a blink of an eye, Lance had his shield up and shot down every enemy except one. A large Galra fighter plane flew down and approached them. In vain Lance dropped his shield and kneeled on one knee in front of the woman and began to shoot at the plane._

_They came closer and closer until it was only feet away. Lance looked back at the woman and then back to the ship. Everything seemed to slow down. Closing his eyes Lance eased his face and dropped his rifle._

_Smoke covered their bodies._

***

Iverson chewed their ear off with the exact same lecture he always gave the freshmen and then they were put in same groups and given the same assignment and they did everything from morning till night the exact same the only difference being that Keith was nowhere to be found.

“Lance buddy you're freaking me out.”

Lance didn't answer and continued to pack a bag.

 

Clothes

Books

Phone

Keys

Notebook

Pencils

Sharpener

Nail Clipper

Cologne

Deodorant

 

“Lance are you… running away?” Finally, he looked up and sat down in his bed opposite of Hunk. “I’ll be back tomorrow in time for the first period. If I’m not here by 8:30 call me to remind me. I just feel like taking a walk.” Opening the door Lance stayed low on the ground as he looked both ways.

“A walk? In the desert? At night?!” Lance shushed him and closed the door before quickly running to the nearest exit while still staying close to the wall. After speaking a year away Lance remembered the school like the back of his hand.

He didn't know why he was actively looking for Keith despite having the perfect paradise at the Garrison without him. He could be a top class without having to worry about the competition. He wouldn't have followed the mysterious stranger into the base. He wouldn't have met Shiro. He wouldn't have flown Blue. He couldn't have been in war. He wouldn't be a billion miles away from home.

But it didn't matter because he would do it all over again if it meant-

“Cadet! You better not be sneaking off.” Lance froze in his spot and cursed himself when he noticed that he was now standing straight up instead of crouched in the shadows of the wall. Turning around Lance gaped as he stood in front of Shiro. “Shiro?”

“That’s professor Shirogane to you. What are you doing outside your dorm?” A man stood next to Shiro almost his same hight but had glasses and brown hair along with a deeper caramel skin color. The nametag read Professor Adam Whitney. “Um, I was going to head to the bathroom.”

“With a bookbag?”

Lance knew what came next. “I’m gonna have to confiscate your bag and how about you try not to lie to us.” Lance handed his bag over to Professor Whitney who handed it to Shiro. “Now, where were you headed to?”

“I was going to head out for some studying.”

Shiro looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, “With deodorant, clothes, nail clipper, and cologne?”

Lance shrugged. _Look casual and confident and they’ll believe it._ “My mami raised me to be prepared for anything.

Shiro slung the bag over his shoulder, “Students aren't allowed to wander around campus without adult supervision. I’ll let you go with a warning. I’ll escort-”

“Takashi…”

Shiro looked back at Professor Adam who had his arms crossed over his chest and giving him an unamused stare. Then he whispered something that sounded straight for an anime. Shiro responded only to be cut off by Professor Adam. Nodding his head in defeat Shiro said something more before kissing the back of his hand.

Turning back around Shiro’s stern leader face came back, “I trust that you will go straight to your dorm?”

Lance nodded “As straight as my nonexistent heterosexuality.”

Shiro snorted and for a moment he looked normal, it still took him a minute to fully enjoy Shiro in all his young glory. “Okay, Adam I think we’re good to go.” Together they walked away and Lance was left trying to think what universe this was in.

If Shiro is here then that must mean that he is with pre-Kerberos or that Shiro just maybe never left. But where did that leave Pidge and Mr. Holt and her brother Matt? Where did that leave Keith?

***

“They show us glimpses of the past and the future. It's up to us to alter it.”

“Is that even possible?”

“Keith, no one knows. No one’s made it out of here alive to prove the theory right or wrong."

Keith looked down at the wolf sleeping peacefully in his lap. “Who was that young man?” Krolia meant well and Keith knew it but the image of him staring down the barrel of death and accepting it made Keith want to cry, and he was not going to cry in front of his mother. “It’s okay if you're not ready to talk about it.”

Keith only nodded stiffly in response and threw in the stick he was fiddling with into the fire.

Things with his mother have been… tense. They were basically strangers despite being related. Keith had seen in movies how children would run into the arms of their long lost a parent and hugged them with such love and fondness despite barely knowing them and after being practically raised by a T.V. Keith started to imagine how his meeting with his own mom would be. He often imagined going home after the war and finding his mother leaning against the small shack in the desert, smiling up at him as he walked up to her. She would brush the hair out of his eyes and push it behind his ear.

Tears would swell up in her eyes and she would let out a wet chuckle of pure adoration and love before bringing him down for a hug. They would cry and hug as the sun set and she would tell him how she missed him every day she was away from him and explain to him why she had to leave and how much she didn't want to because she loved him and his father so much.

As the sun got swallowed by the ground and the moon winked at them in the sky they would walk inside and she would prepare food for both of them while Keith prepared the small 4x4 table in the kitchen for them to eat and Keith would finally know what it tasted like. Would finally have a home cooked meal by a mom. Would finally have a mom.

Instead, he met her while on a mission to destroy a secret Galra weapon in the middle of an intergalactic war with a promise of explanations and possible apologies after the mission. The mission didn't end. And there was no explaining. And there was no apology.

Say what you want but Keith was bitter. He wanted that closeness between son and mother, he just didn't know how to get there. 


End file.
